Question: Yvonne purchased a jacket at Right Price, and the lowest price on the tag was $\$$4. This was the sale price, which was calculated by taking 75$\%$ off of the original price. What was the original price of Yvonne's jacket?
Solution: If 75$\%$ was taken off the original price, then the original price was multiplied by $1-.75=.25$ to find the sale price. Let $P$ equal the original price. $$.25P=4$$ $$P=\boxed{16} \text{ dollars}$$